


Warriors: The Misty Night

by Jagdhund



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Will update tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagdhund/pseuds/Jagdhund
Summary: Ever since Grovestar took leadership, MistClan has fallen into the dark depths of corruption. The Code forgotten, and the warriors as vicious as rogues, all hope for their starry ancestors to rescue them had been lost. Until the day Softsong received a prophecy, foretelling of one who will survive the murky fogs their leader controls and bring the light of the stars once more.But with much of the Clan embracing this dark path, will Shellpaw fall to the shadows as well?





	Warriors: The Misty Night

ALLEGIANCES

MISTCLAN

 

LEADER GROVESTAR - White she-cat with long limbs and piercing green eyes.   
  APPRENTICE: SHELLPAW

DEPUTY SHARPFANG - Heavily scarred, large ginger tabby tom.

MEDICINE CAT SOFTSONG - Black and white she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

 

WARRIORS

BRIARFANG- Dark brown tabby she-cat with a long, jagged fang.

BRAMBLESTORM - Pale brown tabby tom with patchy, wild fur.

SWIFTLEAP - Graceful, small gray tabby tom.

HONEYSHADE - Golden tabby tom with dark gray eyes.   
 APPRENTICE: SMOKEPAW

CROWSPIRIT - Black she-cat with ice blue eyes and a white tail.

GOLDENDUST - Golden tabby tom with a long scar tracing his flank.   
 APPRENTICE: WEEDPAW

HERONTALON - Gray and white she-cat with long, white claws.

BRAVESKY - Ginger tabby she-cat with a long tail.

WHITEBIRD - White tom with large shoulders and a scarred neck. 

 

APPRENTICES

SHELLPAW - White she-cat with dark copper eyes, and a scar on her throat.

SMOKEPAW - Dark gray tabby tom with a fluffy tail.

WEEDPAW - Pale golden tabby tom with dark copper eyes.

 

QUEENS

TIMBERFROST - Brown and white tabby she-cat. (Mate to Goldendust. Mother to Stormkit, Sunkit, and Clawkit)

RUST - Dark ginger tabby she-cat. (Former rogue, Mate to Swiftleap, Mother to Yellowkit, Runningkit, Ivykit, and Willowkit)

 

ELDERS

SHADENIGHT - Black tom with torn out eyes.


End file.
